


Unwrapping Packages

by cheshirejin



Category: Inuyasha - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-31
Updated: 2011-12-31
Packaged: 2017-11-08 03:22:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/438584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cheshirejin/pseuds/cheshirejin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>crossposted from hentai contest's "2011 Winter Break Nice List"</p>
<p>Title: Unwrapping Packages<br/>
Author: cheshirejin<br/>
Pairing: Kouga / Sesshoumaru<br/>
Fandom: InuYasha<br/>
Genre: AU / humor /crack<br/>
Word Count: 517</p>
<p>Summary: Sesshoumaru was going to hate life in the morning…</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unwrapping Packages

Kouga was relaxing watching some crappy Christmas cheese on tv, he would have changed the channel long ago but for some twisted reason Inuyasha was really into the sappy shit.

The dulcet strains of ‘My Milkshake’ interrupted the peaceful evening and Kouga checked his phone, not recognizing the number, he decided to answer it anyway because they were current on most of their bills and it wasn’t an 800 number. 

After a brief conversation he ended the call, and barking in laughter, stood up. “I need to go get your drunkass brother from the office Christmas party. I will be back soon.” He informed Inuyasha who looked at him and before he could open his mutt mouth he added “I am going, if Sessh is drunk… do you remember the last time you and he were in a car together when he was drunk?”

The drive to the office was a short one that time of night and before long Kouga was walking into the back office where the party was being held. The first thing he noticed was that it seemed that every female office worker was seated on one side of the room with their attention directed toward the opposite side. The women were blushing and tittering amongst themselves, many of the male workers were standing behind them as if using them as a shield as well. This didn’t bode well.

Looking to the other side of the room he almost fell to the ground laughing, he would have but he was going to have to deal with this all too soon. Sesshoumaru was sprawled out across a desk practically oozing sexuality as he flirted mercilessly with a co-worker seated behind the desk.

“William, I like that name, William T Spears, the new guy with all of the numbers and stuff. Come on let’s go somewhere and I will unwrap your package.” He said in a husky voice that fell way short of being the whisper he probably intended.

This last line sparked a new round of giggles and snickers from the gaggle on the other side of the room and one guy commenting how he offered to unwrap the package of almost every male there so far tonight.

“Kindly remove yourself from my desk and my sight,” William said, pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose for emphasis.

He’s got good taste, William is fucking gorgeous; too bad he wasn’t interested.  Kouga thought to himself as he walked up to them.

“Hey Blondie, I came to give you a lift home, so let’s go.

“Huh? Oh Kouga, it’s you.” Sesshoumaru cooed happily as he stood from the desk and wrapped Kouga in a sloppy hug.

“Wait for it, “someone behind them said just loud enough to be heard.

The two men made their way to the exit and the same voice asked “Wonder why he didn’t offer to unwrap his package?”

“Oh, I already know what he is packing; there isn’t any surprise to it.” Sessh said over his shoulder as they walked out the door.

‘You’ll think no surprise when I bend you over the passenger seat soon as we get to the car…’ Kouga thought as they exited the building.           

  



End file.
